


Because I Love You

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, well this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Oh my God guys I’m so sorry I just ended this so badly! What am I saying this whole thing was horrible! I apologize to that sweet anon who sent this to me, I also want to apologizing for not uploading this sooner it was hidden in my drafts so sorry.</p><p>I’m going to bed. I’m sorry for disappointing you :’(</p></blockquote>





	Because I Love You

“Okay, Zayn. No need to be nervous. This is just dinner with Liam. Nothing different.” Zayn reminded himself as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked down at his black blazer before straightening it out. He let out a breath of content before walking out of the car  _ **(so sorry about that! I know Zayn doesn’t know how to drive yet but for the purpose of the story he does! So just go with it! Alright :) Now**_ **enjoy!)**

He walked swiftly to the small restaurant illuminated by the dim lights inside of it.

As he walked in he was let in by two glass doors, behind them was a man, “Welcome, Mr. Malik. We’ve been expecting your arrival.” A man with white hair and a penguin coat nodded towards him.

He shifted his gaze from Zayn to the actually inside of it, where the tables were aligned.

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll bring you to your table.” Zayn nodded his head and followed the middle aged man to the table set at the back in a small corner.

A white rose was perched in a vase next to it was a small candle giving only a small source of light.

The man pulled out a chair and made a motion for Zayn to sit, he did and the man pushed in the chair.

“Would you like to order now or wait for your partner to join you?”

“I’ll wait.”

The man stiffly nodded his head before making his way to the entrance again.

Zayn sighed and bit his lip, in a matter of minutes Liam would arrive.

All Zayn had to do was just wait.

_

_

_ 

And wait he did. 

Three minutes turned to five. Five minutes turned to ten. Ten minutes turned to fifteen. Fifteen minutes turned to twenty till finally it was just Zayn and a bottle of wine.

He could hear the soft tune of the violin playing just paces behind him.

“Excuse me?” Zayn looked up and found a young lady with her hair up in a ponytail.

“Hi.”

“Hello, is your date going to arrive soon because we have-“

“I’m leaving right now.” Zayn said a cold tone in his voice enough to freeze the poor girl.

She nodded her head and walked away,

He pulled out a few notes and put it on the table, with a few strides he found himself back in the front of his car.

“Stupid.” He muttered before ripping the car door open and sitting down.

“So stupid..”

_

_

_

When walking into his shared flat with Liam he honestly was not expecting to see Danielle.

In fact he didn’t know what to expect, maybe Liam awaiting him with dinner that he made, or maybe getting a call saying one of the boys had gotten hurt and needed Liam’s help, but he definitely did not expect Danielle.

She was sat with her gaze stuck on the almost bald Liam, a small smile formed on her pink lips.

Zayn heard Liam laugh at something the girl had said.

“…and then he said…” Zayn raged with anger but did not move from the spot he was in, instead he let out a grunt, “Nice to know you remembered our anniversary Li.”

“Zayn!” Liam turned to look at him his brown eyes wide with surprise.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Yup, it’s me. Dear old Zayn. I apologize for interrupting your conversation. Don’t worry I’ll be out of your hairs in just a second.” Zayn spat with more venom then he intended.

“Wait Zayn, it’s not what it looks like! We were just talking!”

“Oh that’s great Liam. You were just talking! Great!”

“Why are you so mad?! We were just talking-“

“Even after breaking up with her you still find the need to go talk to her because you can’t trust me?!” Zayn’s words came out with more venom than he intended.

His eyes were clouded with anger and regret, “That’s not it Zayn-” Zayn cut Liam of before he could continue.

“Honestly Liam I don’t want to hear your excuses! I don’t care whether you were doing something with her or not because what matters the most is that your forgot it was  _our_ anniversary! You left me like an idiot waiting for you! I looked like I fool out there all alone! 

“I don’t care what you say anymore Liam! Because nothing you say now will change the fact that you forgot about  _me_.” And with that Zayn pushed up the sleeves of his blazer and walked away.

Tears once again welled up in his eyes, his heart pounded in his ears and all he could think was  _‘I lost. I seriously lost him’_

He didn’t bother turning around when he heard Liam scream out his name, he already know what the Wolverhampton boy would say. 

Because it was always the same excuse, and Zayn was tired of excuses.

_

_

_

“I don’t want to talk, I just want to sit and be able to watch a simple game of football without bringing  _him_ up. Do you understand.” And maybe Zayn was acting like a child but what did it matter?

Had his heart not been broken just merely ten hours ago?

“Alright, we won’t talk about him if you don’t want to.” Zayn really didn’t want to. 

Zayn nodded his head and flashed a smile at Niall-it was more of a grimace if you asked him.

Niall sighed and pulled Zayn closer to him, he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s torso and let him lean his head on his chest.

All that was heard was the sound of the football game going on, the slight humming of the radiator. 

The wind and rain hitting against Niall’s window. Zayn was so grateful that Niall had decided to stay in London and not go back to Ireland for the weekend.

Because who else would sit in a dark room with Zayn and just  _sit_  there, not talking about how he felt, not trying to make Zayn feel better,  _just sit there_.

“Thanks Ni.” Zayn finally said looking up briefly he watched as Niall turned to him a look of confusion crossed his face.

“For what?”

“For putting up my idiocy.” Niall cracked a grin and shrugged.

“No need to thank me, ‘s what I do.” 

That’s how they stayed the rest of the night. Both sat on the small sofa in Niall’s flat the telle turned to mute.

And for once Zayn ignored the calls and texts of the one person who managed to build and break him in a matter of one day.

_

_

_

“Niall come on! Just let me talk to him!” Zayn’s eyes were still drowsy with sleep but he could tell from a great distance that the voice he had just heard belonged to Liam.

Oh the joy.

“No Liam, look I love you a lot man but Zayn really doesn’t want to talk to you or see you-“

“I’ll do whatever you want Ni! Just let me see him! Don’t you get it I can’t spend a minute without him- let alone a  _day!”_

 _“_ Well then maybe you should have thought about that before you screwed up.”

Zayn would be lying if he said that he wasn’t kind of sad that Niall wasn’t letting Liam in, but then again Liam did forget about him on their anniversary.

“I know Ni! I know I screwed up! That’s why I’m here-I want to fix things with him but-but I can’t if you don’t let me see him!” Liam’s voice was strangled and slightly high, a tone of worry irrupted in his throat.

“I don’t know Li-“

“I’ll talk to you.” Zayn finally said getting up from the sofa and walking towards the entrance where Niall and Liam stood.

A look of shock flickered through Liam’s eyes but it was soon changed to one of relief.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah I’m sure, just give us some time?” Zayn said to Niall and waited till Niall’s footsteps faded in the background before turning to look at the tall brunet before him.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” That certainly was the not the way Zayn had intended to start the conversation.

“Look Liam-” Zayn didn’t get a chance to speak his mind before he was interrupted.

“No Zayn, you’re going to hear me out first. Every time I tried to get a word in you interrupted me.”

“That’s because I already know that a bunch of lies are going to be tumbling out of your mouth!”

“No you don’t Zayn! You don’t know! Stop acting like you’re the only one whose hurting here-“

“Are you seriously saying that?! I can’t believe you Liam! I am the one who’s hurting!  _I_  was the one who got stood up!  _I_  was the one who looked like a fool sitting alone in a table for  _two_!  _I_  was the one that caught my boyfriend with his ex-girlfriend!-“

“We weren’t doing anything wrong!”

“That’s not the point Liam!” Zayn yelled his face red with anger, his hazel eyes were clouded with tears threatening to fall, he willed himself not to shed any tears.

He wasn’t going to look weak in front of Liam.

“Then what is, Zayn? Please enlighten me! Because I have no idea! I don’t get why you’re so angry about this anyway-“

 _“Because I love you!”_ A thick silence rounded through the hallway,

Zayn’s hard breathing was reduced to small whimpers.

“What?”

“I had this massive thing set up! All that romantic and cheesy stuff! I was going to tell you how much you mean to me- _but obviously it didn’t go as planned._  So there you have it Liam. In the end I’m still the idiot because even after this massive mess I’m still  _in_  love with  _you_!”

It seemed as if a massive weight had been lifted off of Zayn’s chest, his heart pounded in his chest and he could have sworn Liam could hear the light  _thump thump_ of his heart beat.

“Oh- _oh_ Zayn! I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“I don’t want your pity Liam! Leave Liam!”

“Zayn-“

“Leave!”

“No-“

“ _I said leave, God dammit! Why won’t you leave._ ” One by one small thick tears fell from Zayn’s face.

He didn’t care anymore if Liam was still in the same room. He let the tears fall because there was no real reason to keep them cooped up.

“I’m not going to leave. Zayn.” And he didn’t instead he pulled the Bradford boy into his arms.

“I’m sorry, okay?”

And maybe that’s all he needed to hear, because even if he was afraid to admit it ‘i’m sorry’ was enough to mend a broken heart.

_

_

_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh my God guys I’m so sorry I just ended this so badly! What am I saying this whole thing was horrible! I apologize to that sweet anon who sent this to me, I also want to apologizing for not uploading this sooner it was hidden in my drafts so sorry.
> 
> I’m going to bed. I’m sorry for disappointing you :’(


End file.
